


good guys never win

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Good Guys, Inspired by a LANY Song, M/M, Other, Roommates, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Bang Chan is a good guy and he knows the chance of winning you is zero but he tried anyway.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 5





	good guys never win

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LANY's Good Guys

Having Bang Chan as a roommate is such a blessing for a person like you. First of all, he doesn’t judge you at all and that’s 50% of what made you choose him as a roommate. The second and other 50% is he’s the opposite of you. He’s the kind of guy your parents will be happy to meet, you’re the… uhm… well opposite of him, you have a bad reputation. He is organised and he follows orders. Workaholic and studious too. He knows how to cook ramen deliciously while you preferred food delivery. He is the perfect roommate. 

Chan became your friend easily. The reason was he respects your late night antics. He knows you have a weird relationship with the bad boy in university, Hwang Hyunjin. To be honest, he didn’t expect you to be his friend. You two are way different. He’s a morning person while you came home at morning. While you are frowning with your hangover, he’s smiling at you, already eating breakfast, laready done with his morning jog. Seeing you enjoy your life at its best reminds him to also breathe in this crazy busy world. 

“Mornin’”, he said with a smile so bright you are almost blinded. He is currently eating breakfast at the kitchen. The smell of food inviting you to join him. You squint your eyes on him. “Chan, its too early for that smile.” you said jokingly. He just laughs and offered you what he cook. You are thankful for Chan. He makes your life more bearable. 

The only thing Chan doesn’t like about you is you always made wrong decisions when it came to relationships. And what he meant about that is that you never see him as more than a roommate or a friend. As much as it is cliche, he’s secretly love with you. Opposites do attract.

But your type is bad boy, someone who’ll never treat you right so his plan was to stopped being the good guy. He started not answering your texts and you thought maybe he was too busy with school works. Not actually seeing him in your apartment because he seems to avoid you always. But there are days when you’ll both eat together and watch movie in Neflix like best friends then the next days he is not acknowledging your presence like you did something wrong to him. This made you want to confront him but you’re scared of what might you know. 

This night you are decided to ask Chan about the sudden hot-cold play. He is about to join you in your binge-watching weekend night of B99 tradition when someone knocked on the door. He’s the one who get it while you are preparing snacks at the kitchen. 

“Oh! Hi Chan! I’m looking for…”, Hwang Hyunjin, the boy you continually choose. He is surprised to see Hyunjin. “Yeah…” he is about to call you when you pop out beside him. “Hyunjinnie. What are you doing here?” smiling at him, the appearance of the boy ligthen your mood immediately. “You didn’t read my message?”, the boy looked at you, eyes pleading, in which you just smile. Seriously, you two chose to flirt in front of him. “I asked you to go to me in this party…” Chan cleared his throat, face stoic, silently going back to the couch. You catch Chan’s face and how he look at Hyunjin. You’ll end right now this act of Chan.

“Sorry Hyunjin. I’ll pass tonight.” you said feeling sorry for Hyunjin for coming all the way to your apartment. “That’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”, smirking, he then kissed your forehead. Something he never does unless you are in bed with him. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Chan who is now clenching his teeth. 

“Chan… is there something wrong?”, you said to him, standing up beside the couch. “Nothing.”, he said immediately, he sounded so mad. “Are you sure? These days you… act weird…” you said carefully, afraid that the real reason behind his actions was something you’re not ready to hear. 

“Nothing.” he said getting up. Also nervous of this confrontation. “You don’t want me to be your roommate anymore? I know I’m a lot to take in.” His plan backfired. You are now thinking he doesn’t want you to be his friend.

“No. Its not that.” he said, looking softly at you. Not only his plan backfired but also he is now conflicted. “It’s okay Chan. You can say it to me. I’ll look at other apartments or accept Hyunjin’s offer.” You’ve thought about this long and hard. The only reason you can think of Chan’s behaviour is that he is done with you. 

“No!” he said, a little louder. You are shocked at his reaction that you just look at him. “I am inlove with you.” Chan said looking at the floor. He heard you sigh and that’s when he had the courage to look at you. Your eyebrows knitting, confusion in your face. “Is that the reason of your actions these past few weeks? You love me?” you asked him. “Yes.” he admitted, nodding his head. “Well… You see Chan. You are a perfect roommate and a good…” hesitating to say the next words. “friend.” he finished your sentence for you. “I’m the perfect guy but not for you.” he said dejectedly. “Hyunjin…”, Hyunjin and you are not friends nor lovers, you just both use each other. And that’s perfectly fine for you, even the kind of relationship you are looking for. No feelings involve. What Chan wants is something you can’t give to him, a relationship with feelings. 

“I know. Good guys never win.”


End file.
